


Glad

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [24]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter is less of an awkward teenager and Bobbi is, to him, still just absolutely perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place some time after [Energetic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7671610).

Hunter is not really sure how he’d define their relationship if someone asked. Most of the time they just hang out, play video games, drink stupendous amounts of soda and fall asleep next to each other while watching horror movies. Other times Bobby helps him with his math homework and he helps her with her English essays. Recently they’ve started going to the beach together, even though it’s too cold to get in. Instead they talk. She tells him about her strict mother with her ridiculous diet plans and about her 15-year older sister, who’s some big shot in a New York based company. He tells her about his absent, but kind, mother, and her new husband, Glenn, who’s a military man hell bend on getting Lance back on track. They laugh as they bond over their absent fathers, but seriously agree that they’re both much better off.

Hunter would probably define them as more than just friends. He’d say that this might be going somewhere. Because he wants to kiss her, he really does, and he’s pretty sure she wants to kiss him too. But for once in his life, he’s just glad to have a friend and he’s glad that it’s her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 33.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Bobbi & Hunter and the word was "glad".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
